


Can we keep her!?

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Deepthroat, Double Penetration, F/F, Foursome sex, Futanari, Lesbian Kissing, Monster Girl, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Penny's love of the abnormal prompts her to bring home a rare Grimm to show off to her girlfriends.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Penny Polendina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Can we keep her!?

“Knock knock…are my favorite girls home?”

Up until her silver-eyed lover’s vocal arrival, the only voice that had been filling the living room of their apartment had been the voices emanating from the television screen in front of her. Weiss wasn’t exactly sure what had been playing in all honesty, it was some anime that Ruby was currently into and she had merely nodded off while she awaited her girlfriend’s return from the mall with Blake. Letting out a yawn as she arched her back forward and stretched her arms towards the roof, Weiss turned her head towards the front door and gave the silver-eyed 22 year old woman a warm smile that was quick to fade away into as her eyes rested upon the text of the shirt she knew their faunus teammate was responsible for. 

“Ruby Rose, you are a 22 year old experienced huntress. Just because Blake bought you a shirt and said please doesn’t equate to you being embolden to wear it, and in public no less.” Weiss said, clearly not amused with the plain black shoulderless t-shirt that read, Pin me down and Breed me nonstop, that Ruby was currently wearing. Embarrassed by the slight chastise from her girlfriend over her inability to reject the gag gift, Ruby let out a sheepish chuckle as she scratched the back of her neck and rejoined her girlfriend on the couch facing their television.

“I know I know, I was getting ready to say no but she had already bought it and she looked so disappointed when she thought I was going to say no.” Ruby explained as her white-haired girlfriend simply continued to just give her a blank and unamused stare. “Besides it’s not like I’m going to wear outside...what’s the harm in just wearing it around the house hmm?” Despite Ruby’s words, Weiss came across as unimpressed with her girlfriend’s words. 

“Besides…” Ruby said, pausing her sentence right before she puffed out her chest placing her hands under her own D-cup sized breast so that she could bounce them up and down. Taking advantage of her current lack of bra and how well her torso filled out the form hugging shirt. “I do look good in this shirt don’t I?” Ruby ended her sentence with a wink to complement the sultry smile she was giving Weiss right now. “What do you think? Do I look good in it?” While on the surface, it still appeared that Weiss was still unfazed by her girlfriend’s suggestive actions right now. Save for a light blush on Weiss’s face, it would have been obvious to anyone that she still wasn’t pleased with the fact that apparently her girlfriend had been wearing this shirt outdoors. Ruby however, was quite familiar with how her girlfriend operated and how her brain worked. This familiarity was the reason why Ruby let out a giggle as Weiss grabbed her waist and pulled her to her direction so that Ruby could straddle her waist. 

Even as the two lover’s mouths met together for a light but passionate kiss, Ruby’s giggle still lingered on for a few seconds into their kiss. she was quick however to change it to longing moans as the two enjoyed each other’s presence and bodies while they kissed. Ruby’s hands initially being placed on her girlfriend’s cheeks and then working their way down Weiss’s neck and taking a quick pit stop on top of Weiss’s smaller B-cup sized breast so that they could enjoy the soft mounds before running back to Weiss’s shoulders and resting there. Weiss’s hands however were more interested in exploring the curves of Ruby’s waist and the soft supple touch of Ruby’s exposed ass once Weiss had hiked up Ruby’s skirt. Alternating between squeezing them and running her hands up and down them, Weiss enjoyed the luscious feeling of Ruby’s ass while she could enjoy the sound of Ruby’s moans as they continued to share their kiss. 

A kiss which was broken only after Weiss delivered a sharp slap on Ruby’s ass in retaliation to the silver-eyed woman biting down on Weiss’s bottom lip. The two had been keeping their eyes shut so that they could better enjoy the pleasure they were experiencing, that quickly changed however after Ruby’s bite. Now with some space between their faces, Weiss was staring up at Ruby’s playful smile with a coy one of her own.

“I see you're eager to convince me to carry out your new shirt’s instructions.” Weiss said, a sentence which Ruby’s only response was the initiation of a much more passionate kiss shared between her and Weiss. One in which Ruby’s tongue slipped into Weiss’s opened mouth so that it could coil around her lover’s own tongue. Weiss was eager to return Ruby’s affection while she took her left hand and pressed her index and middle finger together so that she could trace along the lips of Ruby’s pussy over the scythe-wielder rose patterned panties. A lewd moan escaping into Weiss’s mouth as her fingers trailed up and down the wet spot and revealed how turned on the woman was. They were both so enamored with each other, they failed to notice the sounds of their green eyed winter maiden girlfriend entering their apartment after opening the front door. They were however quick to recognize her entrance once they heard Penny announce her presence. 

“Salutations girlfriends Ruby and Weiss.” Penny being herself and all, Ruby and Weiss have grown accustomed to their orange-haired girlfriend’s sudden announced arrivals. It was the only reason their reaction wasn’t a startled scream as their heads snapped towards the sudden outburst, but instead a calm break apart from their kiss as they both looked over to their chipper girlfriend while they both took a minute to catch their breaths before addressing the woman.  
“Hi Penny...it’s good to see you.” Ruby said. Struggling to keep from letting out a loud moan of pleasure as her hips bucked forward instinctively

“I agree, I assume your hunt went off without a hitch?” Weiss asked, her right hand still on Ruby’s ass cheeks while her left hand was still teasing the lips of Ruby’s pussy over her panties. 

“Oh yes it did, I managed to hunt down the stray Saberteeth Grimm that managed to elude the Ace Ops without subjecting the streets of Mantle to any structural damage whatsoever.” Penny said, bouncing up and down in place throughout her recount of her latest hunt. A common trait Penny exuded when she was excited over something, but one her girlfriends always enjoyed witnessing first hand. I mean sure Weiss was now drawing circles around the hood of Ruby’s clit which was in turn creating a smile on her face, but she still enjoyed the sight of an excited Penny over what they assumed to just be over a good job well done. However, as Penny ceased her hopping and let out a loud gasp while outstretching her hands towards the couch residing couple as if she was aiming to stop the two from moving towards her. 

“Not only that, but I also found the most spectacular Grimm that I wanted to show off to you both.” Penny said, not bothering to wait for a response from either woman before retreating back out of their front door. Leaving the two lover’s behind to stare at each other with a concerned look. Weiss finally pulled her fingers away from Ruby’s covered pussy.

They didn’t speak out loud to each other, but there was a knowing look shared between the two of them to indicate their concern over the premise of having to explain a situation to their neighbors that was comparable to the Borbatusk, that was capable of doing backflips, charging through their wall and backflipping it’s way out their window. They didn’t know what to expect, but thankfully they didn’t have to wonder for much longer thanks to Penny’s prompt return to their apartment; with an 8ft Beowulf following her in tow. 

Standing behind the proudly grinning winter maiden stood a colossal Atlas variant Beowulf, only this one appeared to have a more femminine physice complete with an hourglass waist and the aforementioned breast on it’s chest. It was a bizarre enough sight to observe a Beowulf that appeared to be female, but to see that it had not only a canine sleeve on it’s crotch, but a similar sleeve resting just above it as well. Penny had always loved to bring home abnormal sights to her girlfriends, but this one managed to leave the two women stunned silent. To make matters even more bizarre, it soon began to pant heavily as it’s eyes came across the two women on the couch. 

The sight of the tapered tip at the end of it’s bone white shaft which had ridges located just below the head of it’s dick complete with a knot at the base of it’s shaft that was sprouting out the Grimm’s sleeves told Ruby and Weiss all they needed to know about what was on the creature's mind. Both Ruby and Weiss were well aware that their orange haired girlfriend would never intentionally bring harm to them, and yet they were also well aware of how Penny’s excitement could get the better of her and lead her to make questionable decisions with little thought. It was this knowledge that prompted them to question Penny’s knowledge of this panting beast as it continued to stare them down with lustful desires.

“Uh...W-where did you find this monster Penny?” Ruby asked as she managed to pry her stunned expression away form the Grimm and towards her girlfriend who was currently standing with her fist on her hips and her chest puffed out in a proud manner. 

“I’m glad you asked Ruby…” Penny said as she right before gesturing with her hands wildly as she began to recount her story, “You see I had just finished incinerating the last Sabertooth that had split apart from the pack it was running with and just as I finished radioing in to Winter to report on a job well done...oh that reminds me…” Penny halted her story right before giving her befudeled ex-heriesses girlfriend a greeting wave. “Winter wanted me to impart her regards onto you Weiss.” The wave continued on for a few seconds before Weiss finally lifted one of her hands up so she could return the wave. “Splendid...now where was I…” Penny said, creating a sideways L with her left index finger and thumb right before placing it under her chin as she cocked her head to the side. Her period of silence didn’t last long before she was back to her wildly gesturing ways as she continued on with her story.

“Oh right, as I said before, I had just finished reporting my success to general Schnee when I heard a bizarre sound coming from a nearby alleyway. At first it sounded like to Beowufls getting ready to attack somebody so I made my way there and readied myself for a fight. Instead however I found this peculiar Grimm consummating with another Grimm.” They weren’t exactly expecting an easy to follow story, but neither Ruby nor Weiss knew what to say in response to the revelation of Penny’s first encounter with this abnormal Grimm. They just stayed quiet and continued to stare at Penny with bewildered expressions, only breaking away from their girlfriend so that they could share their current expression with each other before looking back at her, and let Penny continue on with her story.

“It was the most interesting thing I’ve ever seen a Grimm do, so I had to naturally subjugate it with my magic and bring it home for the two of you to meet. Bringing her under my control was quite interesting considering I believe she wanted to copulate with me as well based on her raging erection and heavy pants...kinda like what she’s doing now.” Penny said, out stretching her hands towards the lustful Grimm as if she was presenting it for the first time. Another brief moment of silence, save for the heavy pants emanating from the Grimm Penny was gesturing towards, carried on between the four of them before Weiss finally spoke a somewhat reasonable question...or at least the most reasonable question that could have been asked in a case like this. 

“A...Are we safe with that thing here?” Weiss asked. Penny was quick to return to her previous proud stance she was presenting when she had initially brought the creature into their home before answering.

“Not to worry my dear and precious Weiss. I made sure to cut and trim her claws down to a safe level.” Penny said, holding her hand out towards the Grimm so that Ruby and Weiss would direct their attention to the creature as it held up it’s hands and revealed it’s short rounded out jettesing out of its fingers. Ruby was fairly certain that the answer Penny provided wasn’t what Weiss was looking for, but as the silver-eyed woman turned to face her girlfriend she found the white-haired woman was apparently in a state of deep thought at this current second. Ruby had no idea on what was currently going through Weiss’s mind at this point in time, she was however being filled with increasing anxiety as she watched Weiss stare at the creature of Grimm, it’s cocks, and then up at her before repeating this staring pattern.

“It would appear that it currently wishes to perform lewd actions with specifically Ruby at this point in time.” While trying to decipher what Weiss was currently thinking at this point in time, Ruby quickly broke her attention away from the woman who’s lap she was straddling and towards the general area where she last remembered seeing the abnormal Grimm’s position. Ruby’s anxiety only reached new heights as she found the lustful Grimm standing directly behind her, a glob of pre-cum leaking out of both of it’s dicks while it was lightly stroking each one with its hands. 

“Oh...oh gods….” That was all Ruby was currently capable of saying as she observed the creatures lewd demeanour behind her, staring down at her with what Ruby could only assume was ravenous intent. Perhaps if she didn’t have her maiden girlfriend there to bring the beast to heel if it happened to go out of control, Ruby would have felt an incredible sensation of fear right at this point. Instead what she felt was a rising sensation of lust at the prospect of experiencing a type of fantasy that most perverse huntress could only dream about...at least she hoped her lewd dreams where her Grimmified girlfriends fucked her like she was a bitch in heat was more common than not. Ruby however suddenly realized that instead of worrying about what her perverse fantasies said about her as a person was the least of her worries right now. Her current flipped position was now taking priority over her mini existential crisis.

“Wha!! Who!!” That was all that Ruby could muster out as she realized that she was now facing the towering Grimm instead of straddling her loving girlfriend. To make matters more bizarre Ruby’s legs were spread apart and being held in that position by the same glyphs that were keeping her hands in the air and leaving the silver-eyed woman completely on display for the creature and immobilized. Still processing as to what was currently happening right now, Ruby simply turned to her side where she got a glimpse of Weiss’s face out of her peripherals in an attempt to find out what had just happened. What she was greeted with however was her girlfriend’s devious smile as she stared back at her.

“Well you heard Penny know. She has it under control and I would be lying if the premise of you being fucked by this creature wasn’t enticing.” Weiss said as her right hand began kneading Ruby’s right breast while the other returned to it’s previous job at teasing her girlfreind’s pussy over her panties. Ruby involuntarily bucked her hips forwards as she felt Weiss’s two fingers pressing the damp fabric up against her pussy and continued to trace the lips of Ruby’s pussy with her two fingers. Ruby quickly let out a small whimper at her girlfriend’s light touches along her wet woman hood. “And besides…” Weiss’s next spoken words were whispered into Ruby’s ears as she spoke them out, “Isn’t this truly your fault in the long run? After all it’s only following what your shirt says.” 

Considering the light trail of pleasure coursing through her body at this point in time, it took Ruby a few seconds before she finally realized Weiss was referring to the words on her shirt. A realization which caused Ruby’s eyes to go wide as she stared down at the words on her shirt, then back up at the drooling monster. 

“Now hold on there!!” Penny cried out, earning the attention of the two women on the couch and even the drooling monster as they each directed their faces towards the orange-haired maiden who had her arm outstretched towards the trio and her palm facing them to indicate them to cease their perverse actions. Now with their attention, Penny dropped her hand and placed them both on her hips once again. “Now that’s better, Firstly I’m going to need you…” Penny pointed her index finger at the drooling Grimm who was eager to begin breeding the silver-eyed warrior, “To hold off on your conception before I’ve had time to apply the necessary precautions to ensure you don’t hurt my precious Ruby.” 

WIth that said, Penny then made her way over to the lustful beast so that she could get on her knees in front of the lustful beast. Thanks to the magical connection she shared with the creature, it knew to angle itself so that it was able to insert it’s bottom cock into Penny’s mouth and bury it up to it’s knot down Penny’s throat. While Penny may not have her android body after being gifted her current fleshy human form, she was still skilled enough after practice with her girlfriend’s toys to be able to accept the whole shaft of the Grimm down her throat. She still however couldn’t fight back the involuntary gags that spilled past the Grimm’s dick as Penny felt the tapered tip of her new beastie friend's dick graze past the back of her throat and travel down until it’s knot was pressed against Penny’s face.

In an effort to become accustomed to the large member she was currently deepthroating, Penny was hoping that she could reach up to the Grimm’s second dick and begin slowly stroking it’s massive shaft with both her hands while she got used to the massive cock inside her mouth, but it seemed her own desire for her throat to serve as the Beowulf’s cock sleeve swiftly denied her previous cautious approach to this deepthroat blowjob. This resulted in the Beowulf placing its hands on Penny’s head as it began to thrust back and forward with an intense and fierce speed. Displaying to the two woman on the couch in front of this depraved action exactly how this Grimm prefered to fuck.

“O...Oh gods...it’s going t-to do that to me isn’t it?” Ruby asked, her silver eyes fixated solely on her orange-haired girlfriend’s mouth be used like a toy and the delightful sounds of Penny’s lustful moans filling the room in addition to the low growls coming from the Beowulf as it revealed...or at least appeared to reveal in her girlfriend’s tight throat while it still kept it’s gaze fixated on her. It was almost enough to distract her from the two fingers Weiss had slipped under her soaked panties that were slowly and lightly sliding in and out of her vagina. However, the sharp stream of electricity that coursed through her body as she felt Weiss’s fingers graze past her g-spot quickly reminded her of the white-haired woman underneath her.

“Well I would imagine Penny would never allow that thing to fuck you if you simply told her you didn’t want it to fuck you…” Weiss said, dropping her voice to a low whisper once again as she spoke her next words into Ruby’s ears again. “But you're not going to ask her to keep that beast away from you. Just as Penny is reaveling in that beast defiling her throat while she covers it in her saliva instead of grabing the lube to prepare it, she wants it to fuck her just like I know how you’re desperate for it’s cocks to find it’s way into your slutty cunt…” Weiss began to pump her fingers deeper and deeper into Ruby’s pussy as she continued to whisper into Ruby’s ears, who’s hips were bucking forward involuntarily every few passes Weiss made into her drenched vagina. 

“You want it to fuck you, feel it’s tappered tip making contact with your cervix while it’s other cock it’s spreading your asshole aprat with every thrust foward into it. Blake didn’t buy you that shirt just as a gag, she knows how badly you crave being held down why a Grimm’s cock breeds you until you’ve been reduced to their personal fuck toy...isn’t that right my love?” The sight of Penny’s mouth continuing to be fucked by the Grimm as she continued to jerk off it’s second dick while Weiss continued to whisper Ruby’s hidden desires almost proved to be too much for the scythe-wielder. Ruby could feel the begining of an explosive orgams building up inside her despite the light flow of pleasure Weiss was providing her. It left her incapable of maintaining any sense of shame and prompted her to speak her truth to her white-haired lover.

“I...I do...oh gods I need it so badly it’s driving me crazy.” Ruby said as she began to squirm while encaptured in her girlfriend’s glyphs. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could stand with her hands incapable of providing herself with more pleasure thanks to Weiss’s depraved whispers and reluctance to push Ruby towards her desired climax. The sight of Penny enjoying herself as Ruby watched Penny withdraw one hand from the female Grimm’s massive shaft so that she could hike up her skirt, also revealing that apparently she had decided today was the perfect day to go commando, and give the two woman a clear view of her furiously pumping her index and middle finger in and out of her asshole was also providing no help in maintaining the rising heat inside Ruby’s core. 

The only thing that gave the silver-eyed woman any semblance of hope was the loud roar escaping the Beowulf’s mouth as it’s legs began to shake and a torrent of cum began to fire out of the dick that Penny had been jerking off. Considering that it halted it’s thrusting and was keeping Penny’s face pressed up against the knot at the base of it’s shaft, and the sight of Penny’s body violently pulsating every other second, It was safe to assume that both of the female Beowulf’s cocks were currently jettesing semen, one was discharging cum directly into Penny’s stomach while the other one was painting Penny’s hair and spots on the trio’s floor as well. A few strands even managed to land on the currently wide eyed huntress who’s appendages were still restricted thanks to Weiss’s glyphs.

Once it had finished with it’s violent orgasm, it unceremoniously withdrew it’s cock from Penny’s mouth and allowed the orange haired woman to fall backwards as she began gropping one of her breasts while she began furiously fingering her own pussy. A look of pure euphoria plastered on her face as she continued to pleasure herself. Now this would be a troubling development just due to the fact that neither Weiss nor Ruby could be sure if Penny was still in control of the lustful beast, but Ruby’s attention was to busy being fixated on the still rock hard status of the female Beowulf’s cocks as it approaches the couch where she and Weiss had been enjoying the lewd scene playing out in front of them. It was then quite adamant to showcase its large and imposing stature by towering over the two women as it placed it’s hands on the top of the backrest of the couch and angeling it’s duo cocks right at the entrance of both Ruby’s pussy and asshole. It was staring down at the two women while they both stared up at its fearsome face...or at least Ruby would be if her eyes weren’t glued to the heaving D-sized breast that were rising and falling in rhythm to the Beowoufl’s heavy breaths. The three stayed in this position for a few seconds before Ruby was finally snapped out of her haze as she felt Weiss’s fingers leave her pussy and move her panties to the side so that her asshole and pussy were exposed to the beast above them. 

“Go on now...I think she’s waiting…” Weiss whispered into Ruby’s ear, a suggestion that Ruby was quick to act on.

“Please...Please fuck me like you fucked Penny.” Neither woman was certain if Penny was still in control of the beast, but whether it was by Penny’s discretion or it managed to understand consent Ruby’s plea to the beast prompted it to insert both of it’s dicks into the on display woman’s lower holes. The dick that was aimmed at her pennetrating her pussy managed to slide in relativley easily thanks to Ruby’s aroused state making her entrance nice and lubricated, however the cock that wanted to fuck her asshole was met with a brief moment of resistance as it tried to push into Ruby’s much tighter hole. That brief moment of resistance however didn’t stop the female Beowulf’s cock from spreading her asshole open as it finally pushed forward, a loud scream of pleasure erupting from Ruby’s mouth as her whole body began to spasm violently. Weiss had already brought her close to her orgasm, but the Grimm’s rough entrance into her holes had triggered the violent explosion of pleasure that was waiting to be set off inside her.

Ruby’s back arched forward as her hips also bucked forward as the rocket of pleasure ran wildly through inside her, however this reaction to the sudden double penetration didn’t prompt the Grimm to offer Ruby any reluctance as it began to furiously thrust it’s hips back and forward. Dragging it’s hips back so that only the tip of it’s duo cocks remained inside Ruby’s holes before it buried it’s cocks all the way to it’s knot once again into Ruby’s asshole and cunt. Ruby had begged prior to its insertion to be fucked in a similar manner to how Penny was, and the Beowulf was all too happy to showcase the lack of mercy it showed to the maiden who had subjected it.

It offered no signs of exhaustion after it’s previous orgasm after deepthroating Penny seconds ago. It was showing the same signs of eagerness to reach it’s orgasm as before. It’s thrust were hard and unforgiving as the sound of it’s knot colliding with Ruby’s pussy and ass hole filled the room in conjecture to Ruby’s ecstasy laced cries and the growls that escaped the Beowulf’s panting mouth. Ruby’s expression was one of pure bliss as the beast continued to double penetrate her, a sexual action she had experienced before whenever her two girlfriends fucked her at the same time with a strap on but never quite like what she was experiencing right now. The two dicks fucking her were in complete syncranition which made it easier to recognize the influx of pleasure coursing through her body, but the pain of the large objects reshaping both her asshole and vagina to better accomidate for it’s size made it hard for Ruby to fully process her surroundings around herif it didn’t add to the nonstop flow of pleasure being pummped into her body.

It was how she failed to recognize Weiss repositioning herself so that she was no longer underneath her and was now positioned at her left hand side, currently in a state of lust as she rolled the night gown she had been wearing all the way above her B-cup sized breast and was now pleasuring her own breast by kneading her right on with her right hand and sandwiching her left nipple in between her index and middle finger. The two fingers pleasure the sensitive budy by alternating between squeezing them together around the nipple and also rolling them back and forth around the nipple as well. Weiss was also keeping her attention glued to her euphoric girlfriend as her snow white panties began to grow a dark damp stain indicating her own increase in lust as she watched her girlfriend get fucked. She was content with watching her girlfriend being double penetrated by the monster, and yet Weiss couldn’t escape the desire to experience at least a glimmer of the pleasure that both Penny and Ruby had experienced. Prompting her to pull her right hand away from her breast so that she could move aside her panties and reveal her own wet pussy to the creature as well.

“It...It’s not that I want to be fucked by a Grimm or anything like that…but I think it would be rather rude of you to just leave me as the only one to be left out now. S...So feel free to-AHH!!” Weiss didn’t have the chance to finish her badly disguised plea before she found the creature’s index and middle finger thrusting in and out of her now packed pussy. While they didn’t provide the same euphoric pleasure as the double dicking that Ruby was receiving, the four by two fingers still proved to fill Weiss with an incredible sensation as they furiously pumped in and out of her pussy, the Beowulf making sure to curl it’s fingers every so often as they dragged back out of Weiss’s pussy so that her g-spot could receive stimulation. 

“Gods!! Oh fuck yes just like that!!” Weiss cried out as the influex of pleasure began coursing through her as the female Beowulf’s fingers continued to fuck Weiss. Weiss had initally been planning to remain under Ruby so she could continue to tease her and enjoy the sight of her being ravashed, Weiss quickly however found herself desiring a taste of the Grimm’s primal fucking and offered herself so that the two of them could share in this savage display of dommanance from the beast as it pleasured the three woman while they were positioned to either side of the silver-eyed woman being breeded at this point. 

No one really recognized when Penny had worked her way from the floor and onto the couch with her girlfriends, both Ruby and Weiss were far to gone in the revearly of their own pleasure’s to comprehend the moment Penny joined them on the couch. The only one who was capable of acknowledging the maiden’s arrival was the subjugated Grimm who was now using its previously unoccupied hand to fuck Penny’s pussy once the winter maiden raised one of her legs up to her chest. It’s two fingers were pumping in and out of Penny in a manner much similar to Weiss. Ensuring that now all three women were locked in a euphoric state of lust and pleasure while they each cried out and gasped in pleasure. 

It was a state that even with Penny’s influence dictating the Beowufl’s actions, one that the double dicked creature was glad to trap the three women into. The absent stare foward that was plassterd on Ruby’s face as her tounge hanged out of her mouth which was locked in a euphoric smile made the Beowulf want to fuck her harder and harder. the sensation of Weiss’s pussy giving it’s fingers a fierce squeeze when ever she felt the Beowulf’s fingers graze past her g-spot fueled the female Beowulf’s desire to contiue finger fucking the ex-herieses until she broke. Despite the hold that the abnormal creature could feel from Penny over its actions, it was still eager to bring Penny to another explosive climax as she continued to drool all over the backrest of their couch. The creature was made to experience pleasure and bring other’s to pleasure as well, and it had been enjoying the fruits of it’s labor that was the lustful state of the polygamy coulple enjoying it’s primal nature.

To make matters even better for the busty Beowulf as it’s dicks continued to enjoy the tight passageways of Ruby’s lower holes, which were quickly begining to fill with the pre-cum of the lusty Beowulf, the Beowulf suddenly found its own impressive breast being groped roughly by a two hands that materialized as if out of nowhere. It couldn’t tell what was happening, but the truth of the situation was that Weiss managed to summon up a miniscule amount of sentiance before she materialized her glyphs right behind the Beowulf so that two armored hands could appear and begin pleasuring the creature's breast. One hand running up and down it’s massive breast but making sure to give the breast a rough squeeze right before running back down it’s breast. The other hand was currently cupping the underside of it’s breast while the armored hand’s middle finger would alternate between drawing circles around the creature's nipple and pressing down on it.

This addition added an extra influx of pleasure to the beast which helped it to let out a low growl as it burreid it’s entire cock length into Ruby’s asshole and pussy while it proceeded to coat both holes with rope after rope of it’s semen. A sudden development which prompted Ruby to let out a loud cry of pleasure as her body began to violently quake during her explosive orgasm. Almost as if on cue, Weiss and Penny were quick to join their girlfriend’s loud cry as they both finally reached their limit and found themselves incapable of withstanding the nonstop torrent of pleasure. This cacophony of lustful cries and groans of pleasure lasted for a few minutes before the symphony of pleasure finally died down and the four females finally came down from their explosive orgasm. Penny and Weiss’s cunts were the first to lose the intense presence that had been instrumental in their orgasm, they both let out a pathetic whimper as they felt the massive fingers leave their still gaping pussies. Ruby was the last one to feel any semblance of relief as the Beowulf pulled both of it’s dicks out of her, she lacked any reaction thanks to her current comatose state while she still had an euphoric expression on her face. The glyphs that had been keeping her legs spread apart and her hands in the air finally dispersed and allowed her to relax on their couch with no restrictions as she continued to leak cum out of her gaping asshole and vagina. Still hard however, the Beowulf was quick to move over to it’s left so that it could stand over Weiss’s exhausted body while it continued to jerk off it’s still hard dicks while admiring it’s handywork. 

“Still hard...e...even after having cum twice already. You really are a depraved beast aren’t you.” Weiss said once she had regained enough of her composure to form complete sentences as opposed to the small whimpers she had been making seconds before. It was a bit of a struggle to push herself off the couch thanks to the lingering pain that was lightly emanating from her pussy, but Weiss managed to sit up right on the couch so that she could grab the busty Beowulf’s lower cock and begin stroking it herself. “But I guess it’s only fair that I take care of this lustful cock. Think of it as my show of thanks for your fantastic performance.” 

Leaning forward so that she licks at the urethera of it’s taperd dick head and clean up the droplets of pre-cum that had begun leaking out of the creature's dick. Her tongue strokes may have been only light enough to lick up the droplets of cum that continued to leak out of it’s dick, Weiss’s hand however was fiercely stroking the beast’s shaft as fast as it could while Weiss’s other hand was massaging the knot at the base of it’s cock.Weiss was pleased to see the busty Beowulf’s head be thrown back as it let out a hungry growl while it still continued to jerk off it’s other dick with one hand while it kneaded it’s breast also. Weiss was pleased to see that she was talented enough to drive this strange Grimm so made with pleasure, and it appeared Penny was as well based off the excited smile on her face as she stared up at the Grimm while sitting to the right of Weiss on their couch. The cum from the Grimm’s previous orgasm still painted onto her scalp. 

“She truly is a marvelous creature isn’t she Weiss…” Being caught with her hands trying to get a Grimm off wasn’t exactly a position that Weiss wanted to be caught in, so despite her accommodation to Penny’s sudden appearances she still let out a startled yelp as Weiss retracted her tongue from the tip of the Beowulf’s dick. Unfazed by Weiss’s startled reaction however, Penny simply continued on speaking to the white-haired woman. “Oh can we please keep her?” Penny was now clasping her hands together while she begged the girlfriend who was still maintaining consciousness. “Oh please oh pretty please? I’ll continue to train her so that we can even take her on hunts and she can assist us outside of catering to sour sexual needs. Pleeeeeeease Weiss?” Weiss' reaction was to roll her eyes at the maiden’s poorly timed pleas, but despite her slight annoyance at them Weiss still gave Penny an answer which prompted her to throw her arms around the woman and cover her face with kisses once Weiss spoke it.

“Her right to stay with us doesn’t excuse you from the much needed talk Ruby and I need to have with you in regards to the, ‘guest’, you love to bring home.” Weiss said, her hands still servicing the Beowulf’s cock as they both in unison began to run up and down the abnormal shaft of the Beowufl’s cock. “Now are you going to keep kissing me or will you help me solve this.” Weiss said as she scooped a bit of the Beowulf’s pre-cum onto her index finger and held it in front of Penny’s face who was happy to suck it clean off Weiss’s finger. Penny then was quick to salute her girlfriend before giving her a verbal response as well.

“Aye aye girlfriend Weiss!” Penny said with enthusiasm before suddenly having their Beowulf lover grab her waist and hoist her into the air with ease. Weiss’s eyes followed her girlfriend’s sudden relocation and watched as the Grimm brough Penny down onto it’s cock Pussy first, coaxing out a lewd cry of pleasure from the android as it soon began to use Penny in a similar manner to a flesh light by moving her up and down along it’s erect cock. Weiss was momentarily distracted by the sight of Penny’s pussy sliding up and down the Beowufl’s cock before finally prying her eyes away from the glorious sight so that she could take in the head of the Bewoulf’s cock and begin moving her head back and forth along it while her hands continued to jerk off the shaft of the beast. The realization of how bizarre this whole scene only lingering for a few seconds in her mind before remembering that she was in a relationship with a woman who could fry Grimm with her eyeballs and another one who had literal magic coursing through her body. Expectations were a futile thing to have in her relationship and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Places to find/get in touch with me
> 
> Tumblr- http://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter- https://twitter.com/Muffin_Writer?s=09


End file.
